Identity-Revealed
Author’s Note This is very well my first story on this wiki. I was basically out of inspiration now, yet I still wanted to write something. This story is the result of that. This hasn’t been put so much thought in and may be sloppy at some points and everything. I still like how it came out though. This story doesn’t really have a point in the Phineas and Ferb universe, and it is written from the pure need I felt to write something, since I have had a long pause in writing any fan-fiction. It's just there to be read as a pointless relaxing story. Enjoy this short one-shot! Story The red-haired woman walked out of her house. It was a very casual day. She had asked her sons the casual “What are you going to do today?” question which was answered by a comment that would earn her praise for their imagination. On the other hand, her daughter, already upset about their brothers’ comment, complained to her mother, but was ignored, as this was probably her millionth time that she was ranting about the same thing. This woman was Linda Fletcher (or Flynn), a very typical American mom (with very atypical children, but those I will talk about on a different occasion). She had been walking to her favourite beauty salon to enjoy a relaxing massage. And just then, she heard a voice… “Vanessa, I’m starting to get tired of this shopping! We’ve been here all day long! And in the end, you’ll just end up buying the same things you wear right now, like you always do!” The man had a pointy nose and a bit of a triangular head, and was seemingly talking to a teenage girl; 15-16 years old. However, she didn’t even bother listening, she was too busy listening to her MP3. “Ah, I found it! Dad, I’m buying this.” She said as she took the same clothes she had on herself from the store. Her father just sighed, unhappy that his daughter didn’t even want to talk to him. “Heinz? Is that you?” Linda interrupted them. And that man’s name was indeed Heinz. He turned around… “Linda…? How long has it been since we’ve seen each other?” “Really long. I didn’t expect to see you ever again. How have you been all this years?” “It’s a long story. I can't believe this. We should talk more! Why don’t you come over for some coffee or similar?” “Sure! When?” “I’m kind of busy next days, so... can you come over now?” “Oh, well, I guess reuniting with a friend is more important than a beauty salon treatment.” And so they walked to Heinz’s home. He also left Vanessa alone which was kind of a relief for her; her father was only there because her mother told her he had to be there. Who knew what a teenage girl would want to do without any restrictions, after all? Later, she just went to a party. After some time walking, the reunited friends got to Heinz's home.. He was non-stop blabbering about ruling the tri-state area and similar, which Linda found incredibly boring. In the end, she just couldn’t stand anymore the boring talk. “Could you just please get me a cup of coffee? You always had great imagination, Heinz, and I appreciate that, but we’re here to discuss other things. So, let me start… I see you have a daughter now…” Heinz took this seriously, and as much as he hated it, he stopped evil talk and started normal talk with Linda. And they were talking for quite some time. Linda told Heinz everything about Phineas, Ferb and Candace. She was also interrupted about the latter of them several times, saying that “Phineas and Ferb shrank the house to atomic proportions.” “Well, what do you know? Maybe they seriously did shrink their house.” “Oh come on Heinz, like that could happen.” Linda said obviously misinterpreting Heinz’s serious face. Just then, out of nowhere, they were interrupted by a loud noise.! It sounded as if an enormous amount of glass shattered. Heinz quickly ran towards the sound just to find no one, but his one and only, animal nemesis. “What is it now, Perry the platypus? I buy two cups for coffee and it is suspicious to your secret agent organisation?" He said in a mocking tone, "Come on now. Shoo! I have guests, come tomorrow; I have an “inator” that will make me the ruler of the entire Tri-State area!” As he said that, Perry the Platypus left, unaware of his owner’s presence in the same room. And his owner sure observed this whole situation. She was frozen in place. Her eyes didn’t move, and it took quite some time for her to process what happened. She couldn’t believe it. That couldn’t have been a dream, but she pinched herself (which was hardly a pinch) to check in any case. Hallucinations, she thought. She hadn’t had a good sleep in a long time. She got them from the exhaustion. Yes, that sure must’ve been it. I mean, Perry as a secret agent? ''She almost laughed at herself. “Hey Linda, sorry for the incident. You know those-“ Heinz tried to continue but he was cut off by Linda. “Um… sorry… Heinz… I’ve… got to go…” Linda (barely) said. She was trembling. “What are you talking about, you just got here!” “I really… have to go…” She (again, barely) repeated herself. She went out of Heinz’s building and made a phone call. “Lawrence? Please come over here, now!” Her husband understood he was needed by Linda and tried to drive as fast as he could. “Take me home…” Linda said. “What happened, honey?” Her husband said worryingly. “Hallucinations.” She answered. '''THE END' Trivia *This is User:Raging Blast’s first story on this site. *This story has something over 850 words. Category:Fanon Works